Bring Light upon a Flower
by Hinata888
Summary: 13 year old Itachi has to marry in order to keep the clan running. What if it happens to be Hinata Hyuuga? Will he bring light upon the flower or bring rain down on the heart of a young girl? Rated T for later chapters


**_Bring Light upon a Flower_**

**_Chapter 1: Future Wife_**

"Itachi, I need to speak with you." Fugaku told his boy sternly as they sat in the room that they usually sat in when They had to talk about something important and today was one of those days. Their conversations usually had to do with really important missions or meetings that were coming up and Itachi couldn't recall any recent meetings or missions that might be coming up at the moment.

"Yes, father?" Itachi said in his usual, emotionless voice.

"You are finally turning 13," Fugaku started. "And I believe that you should be appointed a future wife." Itachi didn't like where that was going. He never really liked to think about love. He would really like to ignore the feeling of love altogether.

"Why do you think I should be appointed a wife?" Itachi questioned, keeping the emotion that filled his head from showing in his voice or face.

"Itachi, you haven't shown any interest in any girl that you have ever met." Fugaku pointed out. "Frankly, I'm a little worried, and we do need to bring the Hyuugas and the Uchihas together for future generations."

_'So the wife is going to be a Hyuuga...'_ Itachi thought. He had never met any Hyuuga that was actually his age and that was a girl. "So who is she?" Itachi asked with fake curiousity in his voice. He really couldn't care less. He was going to be killing the clan anyway.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga." Fugaku explained. "I know she's a little young but 5 years isn't a big difference as you get older. We're not going to have the wedding until quite a few years."

"Father," Itachi sighed. "That Hyuuga girl is Sasuke's age. Do you honestly expect me to be the future husband of a little girl who is still in the acadamy?"

"Like I said," Fugaku said, his patience running low. "You are only 5 years apart. In a few years, she will be a very beautiful woman. It'll take time but it's for the good of the clan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father..." Itachi sighed, defeated. He knew that he couldn't stand up to his father. Sasuke would be very upset with him. If it weren't for Sasuke, then the clan already would be dead.

Itachi hated war. He had since he was scarred by it at the age of 4. It wasn't until not too long ago that his clan was planning on starting chaos in Konoha which would lead to war. Itachi knew that he had to prevent that from happening so the Hokage had sent him on a secret mission to get rid of his clan. He just had to wait for the right time which was taking longer than expected to find.

"Would you like to talk to your future wife?" The older Uchiha asked the boy. Even though he meant it as a question, it had felt more of a demand so Itachi felt as if he had no other choice but to nod his head. At just that moment, the head of the main house of the Hyuuga clan had walked in along with two smaller girls walking behind him. One was older than the other and here hair was cut into a reversed bob while the other one looked about a year younger and had long dark brown hair.

"Hello, Fugaku." Hiashi Hyuuga greeted towards Fugaku who nodded and offered for him to sit. The younger of the girls sat by her father while Hinata came and sat by Itachi.

"Hello...." She greeted shyly. Itachi just thought that it would be best to nod his head since he really wasn't much of the talkative type.

"I....I'm sorry...." She apologized. The prodigy really had no clue as to why she was apologizing. She hadn't done anything wrong in his opinion.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked out of real curiousity this time. She looked up at him and then looked back down with a blush spreading across her face.

"I....I know that you'd rather do anything else in the world then.....marrysomeonelikeme." She finished the last part rather quickly. Itachi could barely make out what it was.

"It's not your fault that we're engaged." He said, taking a guess that the last part was 'marry someone like me'. The Hyuuga girl looked up at him with big, white eyes that were so full of innocence that it was hard not to fall in love with her. Unfortunately, Itachi had not fallen in love with the young girl just like that. He stood up after asking to be excused and walked out of the room, leaving the poor, young Hyuuga sitting there by herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had finished training for the day and was cleaning up his kunai equipment when he heard heavy breathing and wheezing coming from not too far off. He knew that he had to go that way anyway so he would pass by to see what was up. He had to check if a villager was hurt and if there was anyone trying to start a war with Konoha.

When he walked by, he noticed a small figure on the ground in pain. He walked cautiously over to it with his sharingan activated to see if it was a trap or not and luckily it wasn't. He was too exhausted to fight anyone that day.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling by the heavily breathing form which he soon noticed to be Hinata. Her white eyes and pale face stared up at him in pain. Sweat was trickling down her small face as she tried to sit up but failed. Itachi noticed that there wasn't any extreme damage. She had just over worked herself.

"You shouldn't over work yourself." He said, trying to help her sit up. He had no clue as to where he had started caring so openly for others before but he didn't just want to see someone over work themselves so much as to where they end up dying.

"I-I'm fine..." She coughed. "I....I just....need to train.....for a little longer...."

"I believe that you should be done training for today." Itachi replied calmly. "Why must you try to over work yourself so much. Why do you do this?"

"I....I have too..." She replied, shyly. "I have to.....have my father accept me....."

"So you believe that killing yourself is a way that your father will accept you?" She looked back up towards the Uchiha with big frightened eyes.

"Of course not!" She protested. "I just need to be.....stronger."

"Do you want help to get back to your home?" Itachi decided to change the subject. She seemed kind of uncomfortable with talking about such things at the moment and she really did need her rest.

"I...I don't want to go home yet." She said, trying to stand up but fell back down. Itachi sighed and lifted the light Hyuuga into his arms as he carried her bridal style back to the Hyuuga compound.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they had reached the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi was standing at the entrance, as if he was waiting for her to come home for a while now. "Where have you been?" He questioned suspiciously. "What have you done to her?" He had noticed Hinata's beat up form.

"She was out training and over working herself so that way you could accept her." Itachi said plainly. Hinata's face grew redder than before as she tried to protest.

"Is that so?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem too surprised which meant that she might've done this often. The Uchiha boy noticed that her father didn't even seem to care that much that she had exhausted herself to earn acceptance from him which kind of reminded Itachi of the way Fugaku was with Sasuke. That got him wondering why fathers all expect so much from their children instead of caring for them like they should.

Hiashi led Itachi into the Hyuuga mansion and into Hinata's room. "You can just lay her down on her bed and leave." Hiashi said and he walked out. Itachi carefully laid Hinata down on her soft bed.

"Thank you..." She said with a smile on her face. It was the first time Itachi had seen her smile since they had formaly met the other day. He nodded and started to head out when Hinata called his name. "Itachi?" He turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I really am...sorry though. That our parents had set the engagement up....."

"Don't worry about it." He gave a small reasuring smile which was rare for him but he did it usually to get Sasuke to feel better so it should work for her too, and it did. She smiled back with a small blush on her face. And with that being said, Itachi walked out to go back home to see his little brother.

* * *

_I hope you like it so far. I haven't written an Itachi and Hinata fic in a while and I felt as if I was starting to neglect the couple so I thought "Why not" and I had this idea in my head since I started to like this couple actually so it feels great to get it down into a fic finally. Just tell me what you think so far in a review ^_^_

_I think I kinda made Itachi obsess over Sasuke a little too much but it is true that Sasuke was pretty much the reason why he didn't kill Fugaku sooner. Sasuke's the only family member Itachi cared about deeply so I wanted to show that in this a little bit. I just hope I didn't over do it ^_^'_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
